


Your Face Reminds Me of a Flower

by sandyk



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine, I was being sincere, you know. Absolutely sincere." Deeks leaned over and whispered in her ear again. "I was going to offer to strip down naked and let you do whatever dirty thing you want to my totally recovered body --"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face Reminds Me of a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> notes: no profit garnered, not mine. post ep for harm's way. For the "kinks" spot on my ncis bingo card. title from Liz Phair's Flower. Thanks to jf for beta!

"The thing that bothers me," Deeks said, "is why did that woman from Texas come and stay at that hotel once a month for years and years?"

And also he said: "Do you think Sadaat Habazaa was ever like, hey, we're using my name, how about I make some noise? Storm that 7-11."

and: "I really liked the color of the futa Callen brought back. I wish he'd gotten one for me. Do you think it would look good in my apartment?"

Kensi said, "A futa is a traditional skirt men wear in Yemen."

"I'd look good in a skirt," Deeks said. He smiled at her. "I have great legs. And it's not a short skirt, cause I saw how much fabric there was." 

When Deeks went home from the hospital, before he could get back to work, Kensi started coming over in the evening or whenever she got off work, if it wasn't midnight. She wanted him to recover. So she was a cheerleader or personal trainer, that's how she thought about it. But he didn't need her to cheer him on, or help him get back in shape. He was in fantastic shape before he got shot, which she hadn't really noticed. So instead, she came over and listened to him talk. He talked so much. 

She realized right before he came back to work she loved his voice. Maybe she loved more than that, but she was sure about his voice.

Today they'd finished their first case together since he was shot. She came over anyway. 

The TV was still playing some really bad crime show. No one had ever shown those actors how to hold a gun or clear a room. She frowned and looked at Deeks instead of the screen. 

He tried to make the skirt thing into one of his endless innuendos. She stopped replying. 

"You're smart," Kensi said. 

"So crossing off dirty talk from my list of possible Kensi kinks," he said. "Wow, those two have no idea how to clear a room."

"I know!" Kensi looked back at the screen. "What you do is not dirty talk."

"So I shouldn't cross it off?" He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "So if I say something about letting you fuck me raw, are you turned on?"

She blushed and shivered. "No," she said. 

He sat back because he was a good guy. He did laugh, though. "Putting that back on the list." 

"You don't really keep a list." 

"I'm starting one now," he said. "Okay, changing the subject even though you didn't ask me to, it was nice to be back to work."

"I was getting really tired of only seeing you here and you not wearing clean clothes and the lack of showering." 

He laughed. "You loved that smell." 

"Oh, no, I did not. Cross that one right off your list." She could kick herself for bringing that up again. 

"So we're backing to talking about that." She could hear the satisfaction in his voice. "You know, I wanted to thank you for being so supportive when I was injured, the way you came over so often and wore those very tight shirts --"

She smacked his thigh.

"Ow," he said. "Fine, I was being sincere, you know. Absolutely sincere." He leaned over and whispered in her ear again. "I was going to offer to strip down naked and let you do whatever dirty thing you want to my totally recovered body, like, what gets your pussy wet --"

She crossed her legs tightly and crossed her arms under her breasts. Nothing was helping. She was so fucking turned on, that fucking bastard. Between how his voice sounded when he whispered, the way his breath tickled her ear and the words he was saying, she was totally lost. 

He inhaled and kept whispering. "I would love to see you getting yourself off, like what you do, one hand on your tits or both hands down below?"

"Stop," she said. She sat back in the couch and tried to think while all she could feel was down below, as Deeks had said. So she jumped him. She planted herself in his lap with her legs spread and grinding against him. She kissed him, hands in his hair. 

His hands were immediately on her ass. After one squeeze, he traced a line from her butt to the front of her jeans, tugging at the button there. She pulled his other hand off her butt and onto her breast. 

Then he sat back, licking his wet lips. That was also incredibly hot. He said, "Wait, woo, I have --"

"Good point," she said. "We haven't had the talk."

"Yeah, we haven't. I mean, you mean the stds and birth control and, yeah."

She smiled. "Yup. I'm clean, you?"

"Yup," he said. He nodded more than once. She had a moment of hating herself for the blocks she put in her own way, like that ever worked. They could have done this before he got shot. She'd wanted to since at least Christmas. 

"And you have condoms?"

"Yup," he said. He grabbed her ass again, this time to carry her as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his hips. He really did smell nice, like surf and man. 

"Clearly, I'm completely recovered," he said. "I have carried Kensi from living room to bedroom."

"Kensi says thank you." She nuzzled his neck and felt his dick shift against her crotch. 

He half lowered, half tossed her onto the bed. He walked into the bathroom and said, "Hey, I should ask, too, how do you feel about cunt?"

"To -- to describe me?"

"No, no," he said. He moved with his usual surprising grace and stretched out next to her on the bed. "I mean, I don't want to run out of dirty words."

"You think you'll run out of dirty words?" She sat up and took off her shirt, tossing it wherever. He was transfixed by her sheer bra. And her boobs. 

"I, well, I might. I would never describe you as that, I mean, I love lady parts, breasts, vaginas."

She considered, her thumb hooked in one of her bra straps. "Okay, if you talking about ramming your dick into my cunt, I'm okay." His tongue was hanging out a little. 

"Yup," he said. "Good." 

"But not describing me," she said. She unhooked her bra from the back and shrugged it off. 

"I wouldn't. Like I said, I'm a big fan of women, I wouldn't use that word that way."

"But you say things like a .22 is a girl's gun." 

He paused in taking off his shirt. He said, "You're right." He took off his shirt all the way off. She could see the healed shots. He said, "I guess I'm a sexist hypocrite."

"Me, too," she said. "I think." She lay back on the bed. "This is not what I meant by dirty talk, either."

"Yeah," he said. "Women's studies 101 later." He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. 

Deeks managed to whisper into her ear for a very long time while they fucked. He fingerfucked her to orgasm and she asked him if he could keep the swearing up while she gave him head. "I can certainly try. I accept the challenge," he said. He fell apart halfway through. But he summoned his voice to say, "We should fuck. I would really love to fuck you, like, right now."

She licked her lips and giggled. She said, "I won't challenge you to talk for this part. But maybe it's something you can work up to." She put on the condom very very slowly and then lowered herself onto him. 

It was really good sex. "Fucking amazing," he said. They were stretched out together, sweaty, naked and a little sticky. She didn't feel like sitting up just then. He said, "Anything else I should put on that list of Kensi turn-ons? Cause that was, you know, fucking amazing. And we should do it again."

"I don't want to give too much away," she said, laughing. "But I do want to do this again."

"I have a kink," Deeks said. He pulled her closer. "Well, it's not kinky. But a thing I like."

"Yeah," she said. "Tell me about it." 

"Sleeping. I like sleeping. Sleeping next to, all cuddled up with a beautiful woman."

"Okay," she said. "I will help you out with that, right after I shower because we are gross." 

"Good plan," Deeks said. He followed her as she went into the bathroom.


End file.
